


Shut Up and Touch Me

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Time means nothing in the Crystal. Noct can't remember how long it's been since he's seen a familiar face, or felt the touch of warm fingers against his skin.....





	Shut Up and Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Ardynoct Week 2017! Day 1 prompt: Touch-starved.   
> Kicking this week off with some slightly dark/creepy smut :D Hope you enjoy!

 

Footsteps. A voice in the distance, drawing near. 

Noctis lifts his head at the sound of life and wonders, at least for a moment, if he’s merely hallucinating. He thinks he sees a form, a shadow approaching from out of the crystalline air. Dark, tall, but very much alive. 

“Who’s there?” he tries to ask, though his voice seems weak, strained with disuse. “Ignis?”

A laugh. This is no mere illusion, he knows that now. 

“Dearest Noct. Am I to understand you’ve forgotten me already?” The voice is familiar, sends tremors up Noctis’ spine and forces his hands into fists at his sides. “It hasn’t been all that long, though perhaps it may seem an eternity to you.”

“Ardyn. What are you doing here?”  _ How did you get here? _ The question dies on his tongue as the face of his enemy comes into view at last. The air shimmers and ripples around him, as if he’s both real and not real, there in spirit more than in body. 

“I’ve come to check on your progress. Things are so boring back in Lucis without you. Your friends never come to play anymore.”

Noct’s head throbs with the sound of Ardyn’s voice, so unnatural in this serene, empty place. “What have you done to them?”

“Nothing,” Ardyn smiles, his yellow eyes close enough now for Noct to make out the magic swirling behind the irises. “At least not yet. They’re less fun when you’re not around to give them purpose.”

He doesn’t have a response to that. Merely squeezes his eyes shut to block out the sight of the Demon standing before him. Nightmare or dark magic, his presence here is unwelcome. “Leave.”

“Oh, but I only just arrived. Humor and old man, won’t you,  _ Prince _ ?” A heavy boot lands on nothing, then Ardyn is kneeling down at Noct’s side. He wears the same garb as always, looking small beneath layers of cloth and his wide-brimmed hat, and only the tips of his fingers are bare when he reaches out with gloved hands to touch Noct’s face. 

The young king flinches away on instinct. “ _ Leave _ ,” he says again, this time with more venom behind it, and Ardyn withdraws his hand. 

“Suit yourself. I will return, though, perhaps when you’re feeling more  _ personable _ .” With a tip of his hat, Ardyn is gone, disappearing in a ripple of iridescent light. 

Noctis curls up into a ball and bites back bitter tears. 

 

The next time Ardyn comes to him, Noct is nearly mad with solitude. Despite his hatred, despite his better judgement, he doesn’t push the Demon away. 

“Ahh, has your loneliness finally clipped those claws of yours?” Ardyn grins. He takes a seat at Noct’s side, folding his legs beneath himself on thin air and wrapping an arm around the young king’s shoulders. “I thought you might be ready for some company.”

“What do you want?” There’s bitterness in his voice, but a hollowness, too. Something about the warmth of Ardyn’s body draws him in like a flame, until he’s unable to resist laying his head on the chest offered to him. 

“There, there. I’ve only come to help,” he says softly. The arm around Noct’s shoulders tightens, and rough stubble brushes against his forehead. Oddly comforting, he thinks. Not unlike the way his father held him as a child, or the way Ignis held him after….

Noct clenches his fists in his lap. “How much longer will I be here?”

“That depends. Mostly on you, but also on the whims of those pesky Astrals. Hard to say, really.” When he pauses to stroke his fingertips along the line of Noctis’ jaw, the younger man doesn’t pull away. “Could be a long time yet.”

“...It’s so hard….”

“I know, Noctis. I know.”

“This is your fault….”

Ardyn smiles, and Noct can feel his lips stretching against his temple. “Is it?” he asks, voice even, almost playful. 

Noct wants to say yes, of course he does. But he finds that he can’t say much of anything. Thick fingers are stroking back though his hair, tender, soothing. Ardyn is holding him so close, so warm, so safe that he doesn’t even care how much hatred they harbor for each other. Doesn’t care how wrong this is because it doesn’t  _ feel  _ wrong anymore. Noctis shifts closer, wraps his own arms around Ardyn’s waist and begs him not to leave. 

For once, the Demon has no answer for that. Neither does he find resistance when he curls his fingers under Noct’s chin, nor when he draws the young king’s mouth up to meet his own. It’s strange, kissing his mortal enemy, but it’s also so  _ right _ . 

“Don’t go,” Noct breathes again, his words echoing in the void around them, although he never pulls away from Ardyn’s lips. “Stay.”

A dark, knowing smile. “I don’t remember saying you could give me orders.”

The answer comes in the form of another kiss, harder this time as Noct’s fears and desperation mount under his skin. 

How long? How long since he felt the touch of another human, of  _ anything _ ? How long since he’s been able to hold and be held, to lose himself in a moment? 

How long has he been so utterly alone?

Ardyn’s kiss feels like release from this prison of crystal and light. It feels like the warm breeze on his face and the scent of the sea, the forest, the city all at once. Noctis craves it like he’s never craved anything else in his life, and even as Ardyn pulls him down he follows willingly. 

“Eager, aren’t we,” the taunt comes, broken only by soft a soft sigh as Noct guides Ardyn’s hands under his shirt. “Has this place truly been so cruel to you?”

“Shut up and touch me.” With his mouth covering the Demon’s and his body rolling against his fingertips, there’s little more for either of them to say. Ardyn devours his lips, his tongue, the very breath from his lungs as they kiss. Until Noct is light-headed, dizzy. Until he can sense nothing but large hands on his chest and the heat pulsing between them, surrounding them while they tumble together through empty space. 

Hasty fingers push Ardyn’s hat aside. Noct doesn’t care where it falls, only that his fingers are free to twist in locks the color of blood and wine. He moans and tugs the Demon closer, arches his body into the sensation of fingers pinching, rolling, teasing his nipples. All over, his skin is prickling with energy and need - so desperate after what feels like a lifetime of solitude. And Ardyn seems to have both the time and the patience to indulge. 

He breaks the kiss at last to roll Noct beneath him, smiling as he guides slender legs to wrap around his own waist. “Shall I give you a lesson,  _ Prince _ ,” he ask with a toothy grin, “In learning your place?”

“I thought...I told you to shut up.” Noct is breathing heavily, his eyes are swallowed up in darkness, and despite his words his body still yearns to be held, stroked, broken. 

Ardyn chuckles as he strips the young king of his jacket. “Someday,” he purrs against the pale curve of Noct’s throat. “You  _ will  _ submit to me.”

Time means nothing and everything in the Crystal. Perhaps it takes only seconds for Ardyn to undress them both, and perhaps it takes days. Noct senses that the speed of the Demon’s movements ebbs and flows, as if the magic that binds him to both worlds - to the Astral plane and to Eos - is growing weak. Still, the first touch of his fingers to the tip of Noct’s cock is real enough, as are his kiss-swollen lips when they close over the side of his neck. Ardyn grips him, strokes him until he can do little else but cry out for more, to buck his hips desperately into that warm fist. He moans with need and clings to broad shoulders, buries his face in hair that smells of the earth and calls Ardyn’s name. 

Suddenly that perfect hand disappears. Leaves him desperate and shaken for a long moment until it returns, this time lower between his thighs and slick with something Noctis can’t see.  _ Please _ , he begs breathlessly, and feels the way those hated lips curve into a dark smile against his skin. 

There’s more than one way to break a king. And this way, Ardyn knows from experience, is the one he always enjoys the most. 

  
  



End file.
